Silent Tears
by Yaoi Faerie
Summary: Usagi finds herself in an unknown place on a storm filled night, where she meets a mysterious boy who seems to have lost his memories. *This is in response to Dragon Tamers Usa/Trowa challenge ^_^x


She layed on her bed watching the droplets of rain hit her window, only to splatter and roll down the smooth surface

~Kay guyz.. yep.. another story from me. Haha.. gomen gomen but this is a challenge I accepted a little over a month ago so I decided I would start it. This was what the challenge asked for :

An Usagi/Trowa where she can't be ditzy/whiny/clutzy etc (I'll try not to)  
Bash mamoru (I don't know if I can do this one.. I'll try my hardest.. can't guarantee it though ;_;.. I'm not much of a basher.)  
No pairing her up with other guyz too & no alternate endings (not a problem)  
Not killing Usagi or Trowa (This is probably gonna be my biggest problem.. dunno if I can work with this. ^_^ We'll see what happens)

I think that was it. Well anyways, this chapter was really rushed.. meaning it sucks very badly and didn't have much work put into it. I'm hoping the next parts will be better.. this is just the *working up to the actual plot* part that I've always hated.. and can't seem to not make boring. 

Oh I promise I'll be working on my other fics too.. I"ve got half done of the next chapter of change of fate.. remember peoples.. I'm on vacation! Ive been thinking about dropping that fic though because I'm not really wanting to continue it anymore.. even though it was my first fic and it seems to be the one that people read the most.. I dunno.. I've been getting pretty crazy ideas for new fics that I think are way more original than that. I'll see. I don't think I'll drop it though.. I wouldn't want to disappoint the readers.. so I guess I'll continue.. but I have no idea what I wanna do with that. I don't even know if itll be good if I don't even want to write it.. gomen minna.. 

Sorry about my super long author's notes.. it's a bad habit.. I guess we'll get on with the story now. 

Disclaimer:: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Dedications: To the one and only Dragon Tamer who was the one who made this challenge. ^_^

Silent Tears  
Prologue: Pain and Hope  
Author: Sailor X

She layed on her bed watching the droplets of rain hit her window, only to splatter and roll down the smooth surface. Thunder roared loudly outside, but it did not bother her. She, who once hated storms, has learnt to love them. They radiate of loneliness and that caused her to grow more attached to them, for she could relate.

She pushed herself off her bed and walked to the window where she stared blankly at her reflection. She slowly raised her hand and gently pressed it against the cold glass, tears spilling from her eyes. Removing her hand, she jumped back onto her bed, crying painfully.

"Why am I crying.." she whispered between sobs.

"I am happy… I am.. I have Mamo-chan.."

She raised her hand to a disappearing red mark on her cheek.

"He didn't mean it.. He loves me… I know he does." She tried to wipe her tears away. "It was my fault.. I was being stubborn.."

"But.. this isn't the first time.. you're not suppose to hit someone you love."

"Do I even love him?" she paused, and shook her head. "What am I thinking.. of course I do.. he's my soul mate.."

She rolled onto her back and stared at her ceiling. 

"So why am I so miserable.."

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

A lone figure could be seen walking through the dark alleyways, rain falling carelessly on him drenching him from head to toe Passengers in cars driving by thought him to be crazy for staying in the storm, not seeking shelter. Demo, he had nowhere to go, nowhere to be, for he had lost his memory.

He continued to walk, his steps faltering and his breathing getting heavier. He watched the foggy mist form in front of his mouth with each time he exhaled.

"Who.. am I.." he spoke to no one in particular.

"Why can't I remember.." 

A searing pain caused him to fall down to his knees, hands pressed tightly around his head.

Fear crept into his soul.. not only from the pain, but the fear of not knowing who he is, the fear of not knowing where he belongs. 

When the pain ceased, he repositioned himself on his feet and continued walking. He reached into his mind trying to find any trace or hints of his past.. anything that would give him even a little of that hope he so desperately seeks for..

He found nothing.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

The storm hadn't stopped, it had only gotten worst. She continued to lay there, seeming almost lifeless. She slowly turned her head to look at the clock situated neatly on her nightstand, 1:38 am. She looked to its right where she saw a picture of her and Mamoru smiling contently.

She picked it up and stared at it. She touched her cheek.. then proceeded to gently move her thumb across his face. More tears threatened to fall. She closed her eyes tightly and in one quick movement, she threw the frame across her room. A shattering sound filled the area as it came in contact with the ground, leaving glass splattered across her carpet, emitting a slight glow from the moon's light.

She got off her bed and left her room. Quietly sneaking downstairs as to not awaken her parents, she grabbed her jacket and walked outside into the rain.

She looked up and closed her eyes, letting the rain hit her face. It gave her comfort, as if it was washing away all her fears. Reopening her eyes, she was forced to cover them as thunder flashed across the sky.

She began to walk down the street towards Mamoru's apartment, thoughts floating through her mind. She was confused but most of all.. she was scared.

Arriving at his apartment ten minutes later, she reluctantly made her way up to his floor. She walked to his door, leaving wet marks where she stepped. She lifted her arm and prepared to knock but quickly stopped at an almost inaudible sound coming from inside. 

She put her head against the door and quietly listened to the sounds that were being emitted from inside. She could hear moans, his moans.. his pleads for "more".

She continued to listen and gasped at what she heard next.. a female's voice.

"Mamo-chan.." the voice said, followed by a taunting giggle.

Her eyes widened in sadness as realization finally came to her. She sunk to the ground, arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"Mamo-chan.." she whispered. "How can you do this to me.."

She contemplated knocking on the door and facing him but she didn't want him to see her so weak.. so pathetic. She picked herself up and quietly left the apartment.

Once out, she ran, her sobs ringing out throughout the town.

"You bastard… YOU BASTARD!!" she yelled out. 

Paying no attention to the ground, she tripped, falling into a small puddle. 

"I thought you loved me.."

She lifted her head and gasped when she saw a foreign neighborhood, not the street she had previously been in.

"Nani.. where am I.."

She turned around at the sound of footsteps coming from behind her. She saw a boy.. He looked down at her, sadness evident in his eyes. She felt him.. she felt his hurt, his loneliness. Their gaze grew more intense with each passing second as she let herself drown in his eyes. 

The rain stopped.

She got up slowly from her previous position, her mouth opening slightly as she began to speak but her eyes closed and she collapsed onto the ground.

::End Prologue::

K.. after reading this, its probably really obvious that I didn't put much effort into it.. I totally rushed out the ending. I got really tired. Hehe. But really though.. the next chapters will be a lot better! Haha. I seem to say that a lot.. oh BTW , this is gonna be a really mini series.. ie 3-5 chapters probably. I should work on it more but I'm too lazy and I just want to post it.. Im hoping people will still read it since theres only so many usa/trowa fics.. and do you know how hard its gonna be writing about them together? I'm trying so hard to think of the plot and make sure Trowa doesn't go completely OOC. Well I guess there is nothing else to say except for review! The amount of reviews wont have anything to do with whether I choose to continue this or not like it usually does.. since this is a challenge.. but it does make the author feel good. *wink*

Sailor X

Written:: July 11th, 2001


End file.
